El caballero ideal
by amor por escribir
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rin fuera el caballero de ambas mellizas reinas? El daría su vida pero, ¿A los demás tambien? ¿Yukio estará feliz de esa elección? o mejor aún ¿Qué será del mayor de los Okumura si Mephisto daña a su amada?


Bueno chicos, les traigo este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten leer cada palabra.

Ok, miren, este prologo va a ser corto pero el siguiente cap va a arrazar con todo :D

Bueno, eso espero :b

Aquí va :D

Prólogo.

-Sin duda estas bromeando-dijo Kuro sentado sobre ambas piernas del mayor de los Okumura.

-Es verdad.

Rin se encontraba sentado en el límite de la pared del último techo del instituto mientras que, muy cómodamente,el demonio familiarizado con él se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, como lo hacia el otro.

En un fuerte viento, ambos, sintieron como si alguien estuviese cantando una canción de cuna.

-Duerme ya

Aquí te espero.

Cierra el lazo

y los ojos.

¿Será suficiente

una promesa?

Se mi caballero,

aquí te espero- eso era lo que decía la canción.

Cuando Rin comenzaba a caer presa del sueño el ruido rechinador de la puerta lo hizo pestañear varias veces antes de reaccionar y dar media vuelta la cabeza en dirección de Yukio: la persona que entraba por la puerta color azul. La agitó un par de veces para asegurarse de que el ruido provenía del acero metálico que conectaba con las escaleras.

-Debí imaginarme que estarías aquí con su cara de seriedad.

-Si.

El gemelo fue hacia él para sentarse a su lado y contemplar, junto con Rin, los paisajes de la escuela.

-¿Crees que papá este orgulloso de nosotros?-preguntó ante el silencio Yukio.

El demonio giró la cabeza mirándolo todavía con Kuro encima.

-Claro que sí.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, muchos minutos, pero no se hablaban. Era como si quisieran demostrar que el paisaje valiera más que lo que dijeran.

-Bueno, creo que olvidaste esto abajo-dijo el cuatro ojos entregando un manga que Rin olvidó en su habitación-no creo que te quedes un pequeño rato aquí arriba.

-Gracias.

El menor bostezó y, ya parado, comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la puerta que decía en un cartel pegado ''Salida de emergencia''.

-Buenas noches, lo mismo para Kuro.

-Buenas noches.

Mientras que el gato del mayor de los Okumura todavía estaba dormido sobre el regazo de su dueño cuando, en un par de sacudidas de aquel, despertó moviendo feliz la cola.

-Creo que va a ser una mejor idea que vallamos a dormir.

Kuro se levantó y Rin hizo lo mismo. Cuando tomó el manga con lo que se encontró fue con esa canción que lo llamaba cada vez más.

- Duerme ya

Aquí te espero.

Cierra el lazo

y los ojos.

¿Será suficiente

una promesa?

Se mi caballero,

aquí te espero.

No lo soportó. Cerró los ojos y, cuando selló el pacto, una estrella con marcas extrañas, que en realidad eran palabras, iluminada con fuego negro lo quemó.

Al siguiente día Yukio, al levantarse, notó que su gemelo no se encontraba en la cama indicada, ni siquiera en el edificio, ni en la escuela, siquiera en la ciudad. Ni siquiera dejó una nota.

En la oficina de Mephisto, ante la puerta pintada de un marrón de un roble con pequeños detalles, el menor se preguntaba si era una buena idea comunicarle esto al director de la academia ya que no era del todo confiable. ¡A Gehenna pensar en eso ahora! Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Su hermano había desaparecido!. Tocó levemente la puerta y pasó cuando se le indico.

-Buen día, tengo entendido que tendrías que estar dando clases, ¿o me equivoco?

-Buen día director Pheles, si bien usted tenía eso bien entendido le informo que no pude dar clases las primeras cuatro horas con las diferentes clases porque Rin desapareció.

Se levantó de su cómoda silla que, en la parte de madera, era color madera oscuro con pequeños signos y en la parte de almohada rojizo como la sangre.

-Mi querido amigo, te sorprenderá donde acabo de localizar a tu estudiante favorito.

-¿Acaso sabías algo de esto?-pregunto con un gran enojo apretando los puños.

-No, pero creí haberte dicho que era el rey del espacio y el tiempo. Puedo ir y venir donde quiera mientras estas pestañeando.

Yukio aflojó los hombros junto con el puño.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo traes de una vez?-dijo sin mirarle a la cara, lleno de enojo una vez más.

-Muy bien, se lo preguntaré cuando mis estudiantes se gradúen-dijo refiriéndose a los alumnos de exorcismo.

Vaciló un rato pero luego decidió que las opciones eran limitadas; o esperaba un año o lo perdía para siempre.

-Bien. Espero que no rompas tu promesa o, de ser así, te mataré.

Se retiró de la dirección sin más que decir.

Cuando se cruzó con sus alumnos que, al decir verdad, estaban algo preocupados ya que no había dado la clase.

-Rin desapareció. El director se ofreció a traerlo solo si se gradúan.

-Ese maldito...-susurró Bon.

-Me pregunto que clase de juego estará tramando Mephisto-se preguntó en voz alta Shura.

-No lo se... pero esto es preocupante.

Rin se encontraba sentado en un sillón para dos personas, de colores azul y marrón, en una habitación con una ventana, la cual no iluminaba nada más que a la persona de cabellos oscuros y largos que miraba la luna detalladamente.

-Buen día, mi nuevo caballero-dijo dando la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara con sus verdosos ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

NA:

Muchas gracias por leer :D

Todas las críticas son aceptadas.

Dejen sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Y disfruten :D

Adelantos del siguiente capítulo:

-Es hora de que hagamos el pacto de sangre.

-¡Rin!

-Qué interesante, ver a un caballero de una reina.

-Haría todo por ella.

-¡Apunten! ¡Fuego!

-Sobre mi cadáver.


End file.
